


Roots

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [84]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Just me exploring my first serious OC
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001
Kudos: 1





	Roots

The forest had ever been one of his favorite places to go.

He had no names for the trees. No formal education on the plant life about them, no real way to tell one apart from another beyond simply the looks of them. Still Shōkashi adored all the colors and smells and sounds that surrounded him in his quiet place, finding the nooks and crannies of caves and tree branches more appealing than staying in the bustle of his clan’s settlement.

If his father found out he was sneaking off all the time, he’d probably get chewed out again. But sometimes it was a good thing that his attention was so often on all his brothers.

The roots of his favorite tree were gnarled things. Wrapped around each other and tearing into the earth, knots in the wood, bits torn out of it from where kunai or sharp claws had found its bark. He’d pulled a severely damaged branch down further the summer before and had pinned it in place with some heavy rocks, it along with some large bushes making for a nice hidey-hole that he crawled into that afternoon.

His hiding spot wasn’t the best in the world. The top was open to the sun though that had been on purpose, making it an ideal spot to sit with his favorite book of fairy-tales and flip through it at his leisure. Most were more gruesome than the versions his mother had shared with him when he’d been younger but that’s one of the reasons he loved them so much - there was something about finding violence in fiction that made a good distraction from the kind he saw in his own life.

War wasn’t for him. Not that he had much choice in the matter or that anyone would ask him. He tucked himself up against his tree and lost himself in the vast worlds of demons and spirits and ghosts instead, knowing he was only a visitor in their world but determined to stay for a time anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
